


Feel Like I'm Drowning

by thinkpink



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bodily Fluids, Dirty Talk, Enthusiastic Consent, M/M, Romance, slight D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 09:26:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14891987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinkpink/pseuds/thinkpink
Summary: Lance has almost drowned before, he knows what it's like. Keith's scent, it was like an intense current, rushing up to pull him under.orLance's heat is coming and everyone gets themselves involved. Some more than others...





	Feel Like I'm Drowning

**Author's Note:**

> Timelines? What are those?! Everyone is in their original lion, but Keith is still involved with the Blades. Roll with it, it’ll feel good.
> 
> Laws of grammar? Never heard of it!  
> (Also this is unedited because I have no friends I would subject to this fic, let me know if anything is glaringly fucked up)
> 
> I use the word "asshole" like, a lot.  
> Pet names abound.  
> If you’re not into bodily fluids or mess, this is not the ABO fic for you. 
> 
> If you’re disgusting and shameless, come on down…
> 
>  
> 
> (Title is from the song I Feel Like I'm Drowning by Twofeet who is great. The song is depressing as hell though and has fuck all to do with this story)

Lance had never really bothered to keep track of his cycle. He had a vague idea of when his heats would occur and could plan accordingly – no concert tickets, no camping trips, basically avoiding any fun plans of any kind. It had never seemed like a big enough deal to truly keep track because Lance was very in tune with his body and knew the signs pretty much immediately. 

His appetite was the biggest one. Lance was a young man, and as such had a fairly healthy appetite. Nothing like Hunk’s, which was both impressive and slightly scary, but he could put away some food when he wanted to. However, about two weeks before his heat was set to occur, his stomach became a bottomless pit that he desperately needed to fill. His body preparing itself for a week of expending huge amounts of energy without any nutrition, Lance spent most of the days before heat with some type of snack in his hands. 

His cravings were fairly tame, mostly salty and sugary, anything high fat and seemingly non-nutritious. Sometimes steak, so rare it was cold in the middle, or thick loaves of his mom’s fresh bread, but more often than not, bags upon bags of salt ’n’ vinegar chips and sour gummi worms. Lance was a cheap date next to his sister’s estrus, which demanded fresh sushi and black truffles. 

Lance looked at this time as a sort of mini-vacation, where he tended to ignore his responsibilities and let his family baby him as he ate snacks and nested. He deserved it, for the bullshit heat he was going to have to go through! 

He also spent this time making sure his space was perfect for the heat. It was the only time his bedroom was spotless, everything in its place, the floors and surfaces scrubbed clean. Lance was the type of Omega who couldn’t relax if his nesting space wasn’t exactly as he wanted it. From what he understood not all Omega’s shared this thorough process, but for Lance it was the most instinctual feeling - like his hormones hijacked his body, forcing him to tidy before he even realized what he was doing. He also tended to steal soft fabrics from around the home, his Alpha father’s scarf, his Omega mother’s leather jacket. Sometimes blankets from the younger, unpresented children in the house. He didn’t build a huge nest, like he’d heard of others doing, but he did love to breath in the scents of the people closest to him, when his heat was at its worst.

All of this was, of course, followed by the absolutely worst part of his cycle - _expellere,_ when his stomach cramped and ached for almost 24 hours and Lance spent the entire time on the toilet or in the shower voiding everything he’d consumed in the past two weeks, having stored the necessary energy for his heat. No amount of muscle relaxers and pain killers could keep Lance from sobbing on the floor of the shower, letting the hot water caress his aching abdomen. 

Once, another Omega had told Lance that their expellere period was a breeze, with hardly any cramping, and Lance had punched them in the face. 

After it passed though, the relief he felt was like a drug, and his heat had well and truly started. 

Estrus and heat was such a big event in his life, that it was hard to forget, even if it only happened twice a year. So when Lance boarded a Blue Lion and launched into space, setting himself on a course to become a Paladin of Voltron, it was still at the back of his mind. He’d gotten a suppression injection when he joined the Garrison, but it only lasted three years and he’d already gone through two of them. He didn’t worry too much through, because surely, they wouldn’t still be in space fighting aliens in a year, right? That would be crazy, right?!

But over a year had passed and here Lance was, snacking. 

He was the only Omega on the ship, Hunk and Pidge both neutral Betas and Shiro and Keith, strong, commanding Alphas. No one else had to worry about estrus or suppressing a heat. Lance himself had put off worrying about it if he were honest with himself. He knew Shiro was aware he was an Omega, could tell from the way his voice pitched slightly softer when he spoke to him, in an attempt to avoid Alpha Command. They never spoke about it, but Lance appreciated the effort quite a bit. 

Keith on the other hand took no such care, often shouting demands that Lance had no choice but to obey. Lance was getting better at ignoring them, but he knew that if Keith ever truly put effort into an Alpha Command, his knees would hit the deck and his throat would be bared before he could blink. Most Alphas were always careful not to use _the voice_ but apparently living alone in a shack had eroded Keith’s sense of propriety. 

It didn’t help that Lance found him sexy as hell and more often than not wanted to submit.

Lance rolled his eyes, his mouth full of some crunchy substance that was almost like potato chips, if you closed your eyes and didn’t think too hard. 

Hunk of course knew, after sharing a room at the Garrison, and probably Pidge as well, since Hunk told her everything these days. He didn’t mind, his Omega status wasn’t a secret. In fact, it was actually something he prided himself on. Omegas were uncommon and cherished in society. He liked being special. And despite the Alpha Command, and the way society viewed them as the top dogs, Lance knew the truth. 

“Alpha’s think they’re in charge,” his mom has told him once, his hands holding Lance’s face, “but that’s a fuckin’ lie.” 

Lance had laughed and asked his mom to go on.

“There is power in submission, _Conejito,_ never forget that. They may bark the Commands and think they’re big and bad, but when the chips are down, your scent, is the strongest Command.” His mother was a mechanic and drove a motorbike. He was the coolest person Lance knew, and he wore his Omega status like a badge. 

And his father, a strong, tall Alpha, was absolutely wrapped around his husband’s finger. 

Thinking about his parents struck a nerve more now than ever before. His hormones were clearly starting to get the better of him, and as Lance finished the not-chips and moved around the kitchen area looking for something sweet, he knew he needed to talk to Shiro as soon as possible. 

Holding a bowl of sweet, creamy pink stuff, Lance found Shiro alone in the training room. It only took him walking into the room, his sticky fingers in his mouth for Shiro to curse and deactivate the training program. 

“How long do you have?” He asked, bending over to grab a towel to mop the sweat dripping down his throat. Lance’s eyes followed one particular drop, watching as it ran below the collar of his tight black tee shirt, before Lance’s brain caught up to the question. His eyes jumped up to Shiro’s face, who was giving him a sympathetically humorous look. 

“Uhm,” he stuttered, blushing, “a couple weeks, Earth time. I’m just, you know, eating a lot right now…” He scooped more pink cream onto his fingers and stuck them into his mouth, as if to prove a point. Shiro’s gaze dropped to the fingers in his mouth briefly, before looking back up to Lance’s eyes.

“Nesting,” he said, quietly.

“Yeah” Lance shrugged and looked away. “So you’ll be down a Paladin soon.”

“Don’t worry, Lance, Allura and I have planned for this.” Lance looked back to Shiro, eyes huge. “I knew eventually your suppressors would wear off and I wanted to be prepared.”

“So, uh, Allura knows, about my… ya know…” He knew it wouldn’t be a secret forever, but he thought, maybe, he could have hidden it… 

“Well yeah, we needed a plan of action. Sorry Lance, I should have talked to you about it.” 

“No, it’s cool. I actually appreciate it a lot, Shiro.” He smiled up at the Alpha, his Omega instincts purring at the thought that Shiro so obviously cared about him.

Shiro smiled but stepped away from Lance. It was then that Lance realized that it wasn’t his instincts purring but him, a soft rumbling coming from his chest, and he blushed furiously. “Sorry!” He cringed, stepping back himself.

Shiro jumped forward, grabbing onto Lance’s upper arm. “It’s okay, it’s fine.” Lance realized then that Shiro must have scented his embarrassment, which only caused it to spike higher. “Lance, you’re okay,” Shiro’s voice took on that deeper tone, not quite a Command but enough to change Lance’s scent back to something calmer. 

“Look, I won’t pretend this is going to be easy for you. I can’t imagine what going through heat is like.” He hadn’t let go of Lance’s arm, and their bodies were only inches apart. “But I’ll make sure you’re safe and you have everything you need.”

Lanced looked up at Shiro, his purr was back and stronger than before. 

“Once your cycle starts for real, come and let me know. We’re going to take the ship to a solar system far out of Galra territory. Until then, we’ll avoid anything serious and play it by ear.” He hesitated then, stepping back from Lance.

“I’ve been around Omega’s in heat before, and I know I can control myself, but I may be a little distant.” At Lance’s pout, he squeezed his arms slightly. “I know you’re smart enough not to take it personally.” 

Lance nodded, “I understand. Shiro, I can’t thank you enough.” 

“It’s nothing, we’re family now Lance, we would all do anything to help.”

Lance’s thoughts flickered to Keith, and he only just held himself back from rolling his eyes. Shiro must have been following his trail of thought because he spoke again.

“I don’t know if Keith has ever been around an Omega in heat.” He laughed to himself then, “To be honest, I don’t know if Keith has been around an Omega at all besides you, and I don’t think he’s caught on.”

“Keith doesn’t know?” Lance was askance, it wasn’t like he’d had tried to hide it. And with his suppressors worn off, he’d smelled like an Omega, pretty obviously, for a while now. But then again, if Keith didn’t have experience with Omega’s, how would he know what one smelled like? 

“I don’t think so, but he will soon. Your scent is fairly mild now, but it’s going to get stronger by the minute. And I can already tell your inhibitions are lowering…” Lance blushed, thinking of the purring. 

A thought occurred to Lance then, “Can you do me a favor Shiro?” At his inquisitive face Lance continued. “Please don’t tell Keith. I really wanna see how long it takes him to figure it out,” he laughed. 

Shiro was obviously fighting a laugh, but he attempted to keep his face serious. “Where are you planning to spend your heat? Your room isn’t secure enough…”

Lance knew this, but he rebelled at the thought of nesting anywhere else. 

“There are rooms in the upper levels of the castle, no one ever goes up there and we can seal off the level below to make it extra secure.” Shiro suggested.

“Are you that worried?” Lance questioned softly.

“I don’t want you to be stressed out during any of this. I want to know you have plenty of distance from Keith and myself. I don’t want anything to happen that you don’t want to happen.” He finally released Lance, stepping back gently.

Lance stepped forward into the space he’d just left. “And if I want something to happen?” He looked up at Shiro, his eyelids at half-mast. 

“I don’t think you really do, Lance,” his voice the softest Lance had ever heard it. “Not with me, at least.” If Lance didn’t know better, he would have thought Shiro looked slightly hurt, but the expression was gone so fast he couldn’t be sure. 

The Blue Paladin stepped back then, blushing. “Right, sorry, you’re right. My effing hormones…” He trailed off, his free hand coming up to rub the back of his neck. 

“I’m gonna, just… take my pink goo and go…” He laughed nervously, ready to get the fuck out of that room, which had filled with their mingled scents. “For real though, thanks man. I owe you.”

Shiro dropped his towel, clearly ready to commence with his training, but he still smiled sweetly at Lance and told him “No worries, Lance.”

Lance knew exactly where he was headed next and barged into Hunk’s room without even asking. 

“I need snacks, man, and I need ‘em now.” 

“Oh hi Lance, come on in, we’re not busy or anything.” Hunk tried to sound annoyed, but his heart wasn’t in it. Pidge sat on his bed, her head buried in her laptop, while Hunk lay on the floor next to her, fiddling with something electronic. 

“What have you got, I’m thinking gummi, preferably sour but I could settle for sweet.” He dropped his now empty bowl on Hunk’s desk and plopped down on the end of the bed. Pidge moved her feet out of the way but otherwise didn’t notice. 

“You uh, hungry Lance?’ Hunk asked, his focus completely on his project. Lance looked at the two of them, they were so ridiculously perfect for each other and yet so blissfully unconcerned with it. He envied them. Betas. 

“I’m going into estrus dude, and I’m starving.” Hunk and Pidge both looked up at that. 

“I thought you smelled a little off.” Pidge commented, before looking back at her computer. 

“Excuse me, I don’t smell off, I smell sexy. And maybe a little hungry… Does hunger have a smell?”

“Oh yeah dude, hunger definitely has a smell,” Hunk laughed. “So like, you need to eat a lot the next couple weeks right? Get all fattened up?”

“I’m not eating to get fat, asshole, I’m eating so I can like, fuck a lot and not get tired.” Pidge rolled her eyes. “Plus, I don’t eat during the actual heat, so I have to eat a lot now.”

“Wait, you don’t eat for a solid week?” Hunk boggled. “That’s insane!”

“He also doesn’t go to the bathroom during that time, to keep all passages clear for insemination,” Pidge supplied helpfully. 

“Oh my god, can we not discuss my passages, Jesus Christ!” Lance buried his flaming face in his hands, while Hunk howled on the floor with laughter. 

“Anyway!” Lance screamed, “I thought youuu of all people would understand my need to snack and help me out, but obviously my BEST FRIEND doesn’t care about me and my nee-“ a pillow to the face stopped his shouting. 

“I’ll get you some snacks man, don’t even worry. I’ll get you the best snacks you ever ate! THAT is a promise!” 

Hunk absolutely made good on that promise. In the next few days, Lance was never without something edible in his hand. It may not have been salt ‘n’ vinegar chips or gummi worms but he was definitely content to try everything Hunk put before him. 

Hunk, and by extension Pidge since she was never far from his side, also provided another very important service for Lance. 

Lance was the type of Omega that needed to be babied. Not all the time, but in the weeks leading up to his heat, Lance craved soft attention. Pets, cuddles, platonic bed partners. Gentle, genuine praise. And Hunk was absolutely hitting all the stops. His hand sometimes rested on Lance’s lower back, guiding him as they walked. He ran his fingers through Lance’s hair as they sat in his bed, reading. It wasn’t until Hunk referred to him as “love” that Lance finally had to ask.

“Dude, why are you so good at this?” 

“Oh!” Lance was sure Hunk blushed then. “Sorry, was that too much? I think I’m getting caught up in your scent…”

“No… I mean, it’s nice. Really. It’s, uh, helping make this whole thing a lot easier.”

Pidge, who was currently sitting at a computer typing endless code chimed in “Betas are just as affected by the scents of Omegas as Alphas are. It just manifests in different ways. It’s a throwback to when humans lived in packs - if there were children that needed tending, Betas often helped the Omegas. Hunk is already naturally affectionate and thoughtful, so I imagine that’s why he’s great at tending to your needs.”

“Why do you know so much about this Pidge?” Lance asked.

Pidge looked up then and pushed her glasses up her nose. “It’s fascinating.”

Lance rolled his eyes and turned his attention to his current meal, a blue jiggly mess that tasted weirdly like peppermint but was hitting exactly the right spot. The days were passing quicker, and Lance still hadn’t found the perfect place for his heat. 

He’d stolen a headband from Hunk and it was currently wrapped around his wrist. Hunk hadn’t mentioned it and Lance wanted to continue pretending he hadn’t noticed it. Lance suspected he’d want to take something from Pidge before this was all over, and also Coran. 

Coran had made a habit of joining them for their adventures in snacking, and his suggestions on cooking were half the reason Lance was enjoying everything so much. 

Allura and Coran, who had no secondary sexes, found the whole thing quite interesting, and despite Lance’s embarrassment, he sat through Pidge’s entire presentation on Alphas, Betas and Omegas. Lance found their lack of scent its own type of smell, something he began to crave as well. Allura seemed less bothered by him trailing her around, now knowing that Lance’s flirtation had always been harmless. 

Coran had always gotten along well with Lance, and the new knowledge that Lance was essentially a submissive child bearer didn’t change his opinion of the Blue Paladin at all. He made a point to tell Lance all about Altean reproduction and child rearing, much to Lance’s chagrin. Despite his embarrassment though, Lance stuck around for the stories, enjoying Coran’s non-scent and appreciating his efforts at making Lance feel normal. 

The oddest thing about the first week of Lance’s estrus cycle was how little he saw Keith, which was to say, not at all. When Lance drummed up the courage to ask Hunk about the Red Paladin, he was told that between assisting the Blade of Marmora and training with Shiro, no one had seen much of him. While it made Lance feel better to know Keith wasn’t just avoiding him, he still couldn’t help his desire to run into him. 

The closer it got to his heat, the more Lance wanted Keith to know he was an Omega. It was a feeling as strong as any nesting instinct he’d ever experienced, and Lance tried his hardest not to read into it too much. He just wanted to see Keith’s stupid face the moment he realized it…. Why? He wasn’t sure, but it was imperative. 

This thought process, and his encroaching need to build a safe heat space, is what led Lance to rifle through Keith’s room. When Coran mentioned that morning that Keith had left early to meet with the Blades, he’d known instantly that now was his chance. If Keith was with the Blades, that meant he was wearing his black jumpsuit, the one that made his ass look fantastic and had the cute hood. This also meant that his red jacket was somewhere in the castle, and Lance was on a mission to find it. 

It wasn’t on his bed, or under it and it wasn’t hanging on any of the hooks in the room, which only left the closet. Lance was on his hands and knees, pawing through the dirty clothes on the closet floor when Keith walked back into his room.

“Dude, what the fuck!” 

Lance jumped, banging his head into the closet door. Stars exploded behind his eyes and he fell back on his ass, his hand rubbing harshly over the spot. “You scared the shit out of me, man. I think I’ve got a concussion!” He looked up at Keith, who stood over him in that stupid, sexy jumpsuit. 

“You’re the one in my room! Why are you in my closest, what the hell are you doing here?”

As the pain receded, Lance began to realize the situation for what it was: Keith coming home to find Lance sniffing his dirty laundry like a perv. 

“Oh uhm, actually…” Lance trailed off because at that moment an odd look came over Keith’s face. His eyes squinted, and he lifted his nose to scent the air. 

“Do you smell that?” He asked, still looking all around the room in an attempt to find the source of the smell. Lance watched his chest expand with each breath and found his own breathing a little short. Keith’s eye snapped back to Lance before he dropped down to his knees, hovering over the other man. “Is it you?” He asked himself out loud. It was clear he wasn’t expecting Lance to answer when he reached out and yanked the Blue Paladin closer by the lapels of his jacket. 

Keith pulled Lance even closer, his nose pressing against his temple, then sliding down the side of his face to stop right under his ear. Lance could feel his body melting, his Omega instincts screaming at him _submit! Bare your throat! Purr!_

Instead what Lance did was whine, soft and low, his eyelids drooping as Keith continued to scent him. This seemed to snap Keith out of his trance, and before he could protest, Lance found himself pushed away and Keith on the other side of the room. 

“You’re an Omega?” It was the moment Lance had been waiting for, the look of realization on Keith’s face was obvious. But instead of the malicious glee he’d hoped to revel in, Lance only felt sorrow that Keith was so far away, no longer pressing his face into the crook of his neck. 

Lance didn’t bother to answer the question, his silence answer enough. 

“Why are you in my room?” Keith asked, looking from Lance to the closet, trying to grasp an understanding of the situation. Lance could feel his blush then and saw the moment Keith figured it out. “My scent….” He murmured. 

Lance suddenly had enough. He jumped quickly to his feet, startling Keith who was clearly lost in thought. “Well, this has been sufficiently awkward, I’m gonna go. Uh… sorry I was going through your stuff, forget you saw me here!” And with that he dashed out of the room.

Back in his own room, Lance attempted to drown his embarrassment in snacks and soft blankets. He dozed on and off until his clock showed the time as somewhere around midnight. A sudden urge struck Lance then, and not wanting to fight his instincts, he threw on his shoes and left the room. Almost without thought, he found himself on the highest level of the ship, opening every door he came across to explore. After what felt like dozens of rooms, Lance found the room he knew would be his space. 

It had probably served as a closet, or maybe even a small office. Small enough to feel secure, but not so small that Lance would get claustrophobic. Definitely enough room for his mattress, some pillows and blankets and floor space to spare. Lance spent the rest of that night making trips to his bedroom, moving everything he wanted to have during his heat. Hunk’s headband, Pidge’s blanket, and Coran’s dress shirt all made the cut. A black tee shirt from Shiro was pushed under Lances pillows, the Alpha’s scent would help the most. 

Lance entered his bedroom for what would be the last time for the next few weeks, checking to make sure he had everything he needed, when he saw it. Actually, he smelled it first. Keith’s red jacket lay on the stripped bed, unwashed but folded neatly. 

Lance spun around, almost expecting Keith to be standing in the corner, but his room was empty. He turned back around, and slowly walked over to the jacket, almost expecting it to disappear. Lance picked it up, and slowly buried his face in the soft material, taking the deepest breath possible. 

Lance had smelled Keith before. They’d trained together and spent over a year living on the same ship. But his senses had been dulled with the suppressors and since they’d worn off Keith had been pretty scarce, out running around with the Blade of Marmora. This was his first uninhibited smell of Keith’s scent and it made Lance’s mouth fill with drool.

Shiro had an obvious Alpha sent, musky and authoritative. It reminded Lance just slightly of his father, in an oddly attractive way. 

Keith, on the other hand, smelled like danger. Dark and invasive, Keith’s scent was the type to make some Omega’s nervous. He smelled like an Alpha Command felt – controlling, powerful but also seductive and slightly intoxicating. 

Lance wasn’t sure how long he’d been standing there, his face pressed against Keith’s favorite jacket, but he needed to get it into his nesting space before Keith came to his senses and asked for it back. 

Once Lance was back in the room, he stripped out of his clothes and buried himself under the blankets he’d brought. With Keith’s jacket under his head, thoughts of the Red Paladin in his brain, Lance drifted off into the best sleep he’d had in months. 

The next few days felt like a blur. He rearranged his space constantly, trying to find the perfect place for everything he’d brought. At one point he pulled cleaning products out of the kitchen and scrubbed everything from top to bottom. Hunk had stood in the hallway watching, handing him a snack whenever he paused for more than a minute. 

“It looks really good Lance!” Hunk praised. Lance heightened emotions caused him to run over that statement thoroughly, looking for any type of false sentiment, but looking at Hunk’s face, he could tell it was genuine. He softened then and leaned against his friend.

“Thanks, man. I’m really starting to feel stressed, so I know the next stage is coming soon.” 

“The uh, bathroom stage?” Hunk asked, not unkindly.

Lance blushed, “Yeah.” They paused, sharing a comfortable silence. “Hey uhm, have you seen Keith around?” This was the second time Lance has asked Hunk about Keith and the Beta’s suspicions were beginning to mount. 

“He’s been in the training room with Shiro a lot lately. He’s probably down there now… Did you want me to go grab him?” 

“Oh! No! I just, ya know, wondered where he was… he uh, hasn’t been around much.” Hunk was not buying it.

“Do you want Keith to be around for your heat?” He asked, taking care not to put any type of influence into his voice. 

Lance didn’t answer for a long time, choosing instead to look off into the distance, still leaning against Hunk. 

“I wish you were an Alpha, Hunk,” he said quietly. “That would make my life a lot easier.” 

Hunk smiled at his friend and pulled him into a tight hug. 

“Pidge would probably not be cool with that,” he laughed. “But if I were an Alpha, you’d be the only Omega for me.” 

Lance smiled and pulled away. “When are you gonna make a move on Pidge anyway?” He squinted at the Yellow Paladin, ready to start discussing feelings that weren’t his own. 

Hunk shrugged, “Pidge is still pretty young. I dunno if she’s ready for anything like that… I’m content with how things are now, the balls in her court.” 

Lance thought about that statement for the rest of the day. _The balls in her court._

Keith had left his jacket in Lance’s room. A clear offering of his scent. Not just any article of clothing, but his favorite red jacket. Since then Keith had made himself scarce, or so Lance thought. In reality he’d been in the training facility, easily accessible if only Lance went to look. He could have been out with the Blades, the Paladins were laying low for Lance’s heat, and the secret society of Galra rebels surely could have used Keith’s help. But for whatever reason he’d remained in the castle. Was the ball in Lance’s court? 

_Oh my God, listen to myself_ Lance thought suddenly, _what ball? There is no ball! Me and Keith are totally ball-less._

But try as he might, Lance couldn’t stop himself from wondering down to the training level later that night. It was too late for anyone else to be in the training facility, but if Lance knew Keith, he’d be there. 

Sure enough, the smell of sweaty Alpha hit Lance before he’d even opened the door. He’d recognize that dark, delicious scent anywhere… _Pull yourself together man, don’t fucking drool on the guy,_ Lance lectured himself.

Keith was in the middle of a battle simulation, fighting two droids with huge swords, his own Marmoran Blade swinging up to block the attacks. Lance could tell the second Keith caught his scent, his head whipping towards the doorway. In his distraction, the droid closest reared back, ready to strike the Red Paladin down.

“Watch out!” Lance shouted, calling Keith’s attention back to the fight. 

“Fuck,” lightning quick Keith dropped to the floor and rolled away. “End simulation!” He barked, and the droids powered down before popping away. 

Keith lay panting on the floor, looking up at Lance who had walked closer. 

“Hey.” It was all Lance could come up with. 

Keith jumped up to his feet, “How are you?” he asked breathlessly, sweat still running down his temples.

Absolutely no one in Lance’s life would have accused him of being taciturn but in that moment, he had no words. It was like someone had zipped his mouth and thrown away the key. His eyes wide, he continued to stare at Keith far past what was socially acceptable.

Keith, for his part, didn’t seem bothered. In fact, it almost seemed like he understood when he stepped into Lance’s personal space, just barely pressing his chest against the Omegas. 

Lance, still in a sort of trance, leaned even farther forward, bending his head down slightly until his nose pressed against Keith’s sweaty hairline. A purr rumbled in his chest, unbidden. Keith’s hands came up to rest of the small of Lance’s back, tilting his head slightly to allow the Omega more room to scent him. 

Once, when Lance was younger, he’d ventured out into the ocean on a particularly rough day. He was a strong swimmer, so he hadn’t worried, but when the waves started coming faster than he could navigate them, he’d lost his footing and was pulled under. Under the crashing surf he’d lost all sense of direction, unable to tell which way to swim to find the surface. He scraped his back on the sandy coral before finally reorienting enough to find his way out. It could only have been seconds, but it had felt like forever. In those moments, Lance had been sure he was going to drown. 

With his nose pressed against Keith, and Keith’s hands holding him loosely, he knew that same drowning feeling. Just like with the crashing waves though, Lance fought to reorient. Pulling his face away, he brought his hands up to Keith’s shoulders and pushed lightly. Instantly Keith was growling. 

Lance felt himself go lax immediately, and Keith realized what he’d done.

“Shit, sorry!” He stepped back slightly, but kept his hands tight on Lance’s hips, as if he couldn’t bring himself to let go.

“It’s okay,” Lance murmured in the most obsequious Omega voice he’d ever used. “It’s kind of nice.” 

Keith looked at his face. “It’s really nice, actually,” Lance said, still clearly under the influence of Keith’s accidental Command. 

Keith flushed, his fingers tightening. “When will your heat start for real?” 

“Soon,” Lance replied, “In the next day or two probably.”

“Oh.” Keith paused, gathering his thoughts. “Do you mind if I, like… hang around?” 

Lance’s eyes widened then, before he remembered what Shiro had said. Keith had never really been around Omegas. He probably didn’t know much about estrus cycles or heats. 

“Uhm, actually, I kind of need to be alone for the next couple days, until it really starts.” At Keith’s hurt look, Lance was quick to supply “-but I wouldn’t mind if you came around after! If you wanted to…”

“You mean when you’re actually in heat?” 

“I mean, if you’re interested…” Lance could feel the blood rushing to his face, and surely Keith could smell embarrassment in his scent. “I wouldn’t, like… be opposed.” 

“Lance, if you’re suggesting what I think you are, I need to you spell it out.” He pulled Lance closer by the hips until their faces were close enough Lance could see the amethyst specks in Keith’s eyes. “I have to hear you say the words.”

Still at a loss for real speech, Lance said nothing, instead swaying forward until their mouths were pressed against each other. There was a moment of hesitation, before Keith’s hands slid up Lance’s back, and his tongue swiped into his mouth. 

Lance’s hands moved to the Red Paladin’s neck, cradling his head and winding his fingers into the thick, dark hair. Keith kissed like an Alpha, licking hard into his mouth, across his tongue and teeth. A low rumbling growl building up his chest, with an answering purr from Lance. He could feel himself hardening and in a moment of clarity, gently broke the kiss, pressing his forehead against Lance’s.

“I need to hear the words, baby.” Lance could have sworn he felt his insides melt at the pet name.

“I want to spend my heat with you.” He whispered. 

“Okay.” Keith surged forward and kissed Lance once more. “Okay, that’s good. I want to spend it with you…”

Lance nodded, slowly backing up. “My space… it’s on the highest floor.” 

“I’m sure I can follow your scent,” Keith smiled. 

“I’ll see you in a bit,” Lance said, already turning to go, his heart beating a mile a minute, practically jogging down the hall way away from the training room. 

The second he was far away enough to not be affected by Keith’s scent he slowed down. Was he doing the right thing? What would happen after the heat? What if Keith only wanted to spend this time together and then go back to the way things were? 

_Take what you can get,_ a self-deprecating voice inside his head told him. 

But could Lance possibly spend a week with Keith, fucking like his life depended on it, then pretend like nothing had happened afterwards? Rationally, yes, he could do it if Keith wanted that. But the Omega in him, the part of him that loved being cared for and cosseted, rebelled at the idea of letting that happen. Of letting Keith go. 

“I just have to make sure that doesn’t happen…” He spoke aloud. 

“Make sure what doesn’t happen?” Pidge asked, standing down the hallway from him. Oddly, she was alone.

“Oh, uhm, sorry… Just talking to myself.” Lanced laughed lightly, to try to clear the air.

Pidge stepped forward, “You smell like Keith…” she said. 

“Yeah, he might have, uhm, scented me, a minute ago.” It took everything in Lance not to purr at the memory. 

“Oh?” Pidge pushed her glasses up her face, allowing Lance to see her eyes and the calculating look on her face. “So, that’s a thing now is it?” 

“I honestly have no idea, Pidge.” Lance sighed and began walking down the hall with the younger woman. “I mean, he’s probably going to… That is, we’re going to-“

Pidge took pity and held up her hand to stop his rambling.

“I don’t need the details.” 

_Thank God._

“Yeah we’ll just ‘cause he wants to, ya know, doesn’t mean we’re a thing.” 

“Do you really think that?” Pidge paused to look at Lance. “Keith has always kind of struck me as… Desperately looking for a family.”

“Wait, what, why do you say that?” 

“He’s always moping around, looking forlorn? Remember how intense he got trying to get info from the Blades, about his past? It seems kind of obvious.” 

Well that was the problem then, wasn’t it? Nothing was ever obvious to Lance when it came to Keith. That dude was a mystery and a half as far as he was concerned. 

A sickly weight settled in Lances stomach after his chat with Pidge, the culmination of months of pining and desire for Keith mixed with his uncertainty about where they stood. Thinking about it was making Lance feel sick.

Actually, Lance was just sick. 

The start of what was sure to be a vicious cramp pressed against Lance’s stomach. _Ah, fuck me._ It was showtime.

Lance squeezed his eyes shut to ignore the pain and set off at a jog to find Shiro. The Black Paladin was standing on the bridge, having a conversation that looked important when Lance burst into the room. 

“I’m happening! Er- it’s happening, that is, I’m hot?” Lance stumbled across his word, breathlessly trying to convey this message. “Heat! Not hot! I’m in heat.”

Shiro stepped away unthinkingly, his strong sense of smell assaulted with Lance’s expellere scent. It wasn’t _bad,_ per se – just off putting. A subtle Stay Back to any Alpha that might have been sniffing around. It was a 180° from the warm, soft, _be sweet to me_ scent he had been producing the past couple weeks. 

“Thanks for letting us know Lance. We’re going to park the ship where we can’t be found. You’ll be totally safe.” Fighting his instinct, he crept towards Lance and rested his large hand on the smaller Omega’s shoulder. Lance leaned into the touch.

“Thanks, Shiro. I feel better knowing a big, strong Alpha like you is looking out for me,” he grinned up, cheekily. 

Shiro rolled his eyes and laughingly pushed Lance away. “Let us know if you need anything. I’ll send Hunk up to check on you now and then.” 

Lance blushed then and nodded before heading out. He didn’t want to tell Shiro about his conversation with Keith. Let Keith deal with that fallout, Lance had enough on his plate. 

He paused in his trek up the stairs towards his space when a vise squeezed his stomach. He couldn’t help the whine the escaped his throat as his thighs clenched together, attempting to keep everything inside. 

_Just four flights of stairs, Lance._ He bolstered himself. _You can make it, buddy._

The top story bathroom had never felt so far away in his life, and he was shedding bits of his clothing by the time he could see the door. The second his ass hit the toilet seat his bowels released, along with the pained tears he’d been holding back. 

Expellere was the fucking worst. 

Lance passed as much as he could, before getting up and digging through the supplies he’d left in there to find medication. Muscle relaxers and pain relievers Allura had given him helped stop the cramping briefly, but not the act itself. Lance moved between the toilet and the shower endlessly, trying different positions to relieve the pressure. His skin was pruned to the point of pain, but the hot water on his lower abdomen provided the greatest relief. 

It was almost like a fever dream, and time passed in a fog. Lance found himself sitting on the floor of the shower, warm water running over him, tears and snot pouring down his face when the ever-constant leaking from his asshole tapered off and the continuous cramping finally abated. 

The sudden relief was akin to an orgasm, his muscles finally loosening after hours upon hours of horrendous pain. Lance breathed the deepest sigh and reached down below himself, gently touching his ass. The muscles there were loose, enough that Lance could have sank his entire hand inside if he so chose. 

With that thought, his asshole began leaking anew. Lance pulled his fingers away and a thick, viscous thread of slick came with it. A high-pitched whine escaped his throat, as a flush of warmth spread throughout his body, staining his chest and face. The warm water now felt almost cold against his skin as the heat burned through him. 

_I’ve gotta…_ his thoughts were a blur. _I’ve gotta do… something! What! What is it…_

Wiping his face, Lance made a move to stand but found that his legs could not support him. How long had he been sitting on the shower floor? His limbs were numb and useless. He cried out, his fingers scrabbling on the tiles. 

His space. He had to get to his nesting space. He should have made his way there hours ago but his expellere period just wouldn’t stop. 

As Lance sat on the floor, bemoaning his stupid body, he was struck by another wave of heat - a spike of arousal that made his ass clench and slick gush from his hole. His crying turned from miserable to hungry. 

Without thought, Lance’s hand slide down his stomach to grasp his rigid cock, moaning at the minute relief it brought. Three quick pulls and he was spilling all over his stomach, the shower washing his release down the drain.

Lance wasn’t sure how long he laid there, splayed out on the shower floor but he managed to get himself off three more times, his fingers buried in his ass and his other hand fondling his dick. Despite his efforts, the burning feeling never left him. His moans built up louder and louder, until Lance’s head began to ache from the noise. 

Lance was going to die there on those tiles, the other paladins were going to find him dead with his fingers in his asshole. “Here Lies the Horniest Omega Ever” his grave would say. Lance was spiraling in his miserable, aroused thoughts when he felt strong hands slip underneath his arms and lift him out of the shower. 

“Baby, poor baby,” a soft, _heavenly_ voice whispered to him.

 _Yes,_ Lance thought, anguished. _I am a poor baby!_

The next thought Lance had was primal: _Alpha._

Untapped energy surged through Lance in that moment, and he pulled his legs up to wrap around the Alpha’s waist, grinding his cock into the clothed stomach as he buried his face in their neck.

“Relax, sweetheart, you’re okay,” Keith’s voice was gentle, avoiding Alpha Command, but Lance melted regardless. 

“Fuck me,” he moaned. “Alpha, please!”

“Workin’ on it,” Keith said, as he hitched Lance up into a more stable hold. “I want to take you to your space, is that okay?”

“Yesyesyesyes!” Lance panted, his desperation ratcheting up his scent until Keith could barely breath, carrying him out of the bathroom and down the hall to the room he’d chosen.

What happened next was a blur. 

Lance found himself on his back, laid amongst his blankets and various stolen items from his friends. He watched as Keith reached behind his head to pull his tee shirt off in one fluid motion, his pants and boxer briefs going next. 

He felt Keith’s hands, which were soothingly cool on his heated skin, push up on his calves, opening him fully and baring his leaking hole to the Alpha. 

He desperately tried to watch as Keith stroked himself before positioning his heavy, flushed cock – pushing into him in one smooth motion, thanks to the copious amounts of slick Lance was producing. The second he slid in, Lance felt himself pulled under once more, the feeling of drowning in Keith’s presence quickly becoming familiar.

Lance shook with orgasm almost immediately, Keith only having the chance to thrust a handful of times before his knot was swelling, tying them together as he poured his thick, sticky come into the moaning Omega. 

Keith expertly rolled his partner over, settling on his back with Lance cradled against his chest, pushing pillows behind himself to keep them slightly reclined. Immediately Lance began to panic, pushing against Keith, pulling painfully at where they were tied. 

“Enough,” Keith growled, his voice heavy with Alpha Command. Instantly Lance stilled, his head tilting back submissively. 

Keith lowered his face against the bared throat, his nose pressing against the Omega’s scent glands, his mouth trailing warm, wet kisses. 

“Relax, sweetheart,” Keith said, more gently, and Lance found himself drowsy, dropping off into a content sleep almost immediately. 

A short time later, the sound of Lance’s own purring woke him up.

Keith was watching him, a look on his face that Lance had never seen before. No… Lance had seen that face before. It was the face Keith made whenever he returned from a mission with the Blades or pulled off a particularly risky move with the Red Lion. Like contentment and pride, with a hint of smugness. It was 100% Alpha and it made slick gush from Lance’s loose hole.

Keith’s hands moved from their hold on Lance’s hips to slide up his back and into his hair, pulling Lance’s mouth against his own. He growled slightly in his chest as his tongue pushed into the Omega’s mouth, seemingly attempting to replace all of Lance’s saliva with his own. 

Keith pulled back with a wet pop. “Hey,” was all he offered, but the low pitch was enough to have Lance blushing.

“Hey, yourself,” he replied. 

“How are you feeling?” Keith asked, his soft words contradicted by the firm grip of his hands which wandered across Lance’s body. 

“Good… Great, really. That first go really helped to take the edge off.” Lance blushed, his right hand coming up with rub the back of his neck. His left continued to press against Keith’s chest, testing the unyielding muscle there. 

“I’m glad,” Keith offered. “But we didn’t get a chance to really talk - before any of this got started.” As he spoke he began to push Lance back, moving to hover over the Omega. 

“So, talk,” Lance huffed, looking away in embarrassment as he felt come leak out of his loose asshole. 

Keith growled at the Omega’s tone, and Lance recognized the warning, his legs falling open in an effort to head off Keith’s ire. 

Keith smirked at this, sitting back on his heels to get his first good look at Lance’s body. He ran his finger along the rim of Lance’s asshole, the muscles pliant and wet. “Look at your slutty pussy,” he purred, sinking two fingers inside.

“It’s sucking me in - your body is begging for me to fuck you.” Lance moaned at Keith’s words, his knees coming up his to chest to expose as much of himself as he could. 

“You were made to be bred, made to be full of my come.” He continued to pump his fingers inside the Omega. “I bet I could fit my entire fist in here.” Lance’s heart rate jumped at the words. 

“Maybe later,” Keith was clearly being affected by the sight of his fingers fucking into the mewling Omega. He pulled away and Lance immediately cried out.

“Please!” 

“Please, what?” Keith taunted, moving further back so that he could bring his mouth into the game.

“Pleasepleaseplease,” Lance panted, lust slurring his speech. 

“Use your words, baby doll.” Keith replied distractedly, his focus completely on the task at hand. Lance’s cock was straining up, flushed and leaking thin, clear Omega precum. It was small, as all male Omega’s were, just the right size to fit fully in his mouth. Keith drooled shamelessly. 

_Words?_ What were those? Lance had never had less desire to speak in his life, but it was clear from the way Keith paused that the Alpha wouldn’t be making a move without his instruction. 

Just as Keith was about to give in, Lance sobbed. “Your mouth. Please. Lick me, suck me, Alpha please!” Bingo.

“You got it,” Keith dove in, not giving Lance a second to prepare for the feeling of hot, wet heat engulfing his cock. Keith pinned Lance down, anticipating the thrust that would have choked him, and his growl held enough Alpha Command to turn Lance lax and compliant. 

With the drug of Command in his system, Lance could only lie back and moan unceasingly as Keith sucked him off, his arms thrown over his face in some semblance of privacy. 

Saliva puddled as the base of Lance’s dick as Keith’s tongue rolled against the underside. Lance had absolutely no chance of lasting more than a few minutes, but he was still surprised when Keith’s fingers plunged into his aching asshole, triggering his orgasm immediately.

Keith swallowed it all with no hesitation.

Lance, whose vision had whited out briefly, squinted up at the grinning Alpha, attempting to ignore the ringing in his ears. He couldn’t say for certain how much time had passed. Had he fainted?

“Stay with me, baby,” Keith crooned, gripping Lance’s waist and hauling his ass up. Lance felt his erection press against him, and in his brief post orgasm clarity, struggled to sit up and look. He had to see it. He had to know what Keith’s dick looked like.

Keith seemed to sense this, and he moved to pull Lance upright, allowing the Omega the chance to look down and watch the show. 

Keith was big. No… Keith was huge. 

“Holy fuck,” his eyes widened. “How did that fit in me?” 

“You took all that and my knot, Lancey baby.” He pushed in then and Lance watched as that huge Alpha cock disappeared slowly. It was almost like an out of body experience, and if he hadn’t been able to feel every inch as it stretched him, he would have thought it was happening to someone else. 

One hard thrust had Keith completely buried and breathless. Lance dropped his arms to the ground behind him, his hips still hiked up in Keith’s lap, as the Alpha began to fuck him. 

“Your pussy is so tight, baby,” Keith panted. “You’re taking my cock like a pro, my perfect, slutty Omega. You’re so fucking wet I could drown in it.” 

Lance had never thought about dirty talk before. He knew people did it, but he’d never really thought about it in relation to himself. He’d certainly never expected it of Keith, who was reticent at the best of times and downright uncommunicative at the worst. 

But for whatever reason, Keith had a hell of a lot to say. Lance had never been more turned on in his life than he was listening to the filth pouring from Keith’s mouth. He moaned continuously, slick pouring from his asshole as Keith pounded into him. All the while he spoke.

“You were made for my cock, Lance. You were born to be fucked, born to be mine.” Lance shivered at that word. _Mine._ His hands slipped on the floor, his own weight too much to bear. 

Keith pulled out suddenly and Lance would have been embarrassed by the whine that escaped him then if his brain was functioning. Luckily, he didn’t have to worry about the pathetic, needy Omega noises he was making, because Keith seemed absolutely smitten by them. 

The Alpha pulled him up then into a brief kiss before pushing Lance back, pulling up his legs to flip him over. 

Lance’s instincts went wild upon being made to present. His scent took on a different quality, one that said _breed me._ Keith reared up, his hand moving to scruff the back of Lance’s neck, holding his chest down, his face pushed into the blankets underneath them. 

He used his knees to kick apart Lances legs and looked down to admire the view. “I wish you could see yourself, baby, you look so fucking good.” 

Lance was crying, hot tears soaking into the fabric around him, drool puddling from his open mouth. He’d never felt so overwhelmed in his life, as Keith stuffed that huge, heavy erection back inside him. 

“You look so good on my cock, my pretty Omega. I think I might keep you like this.” He thrust hard. “Gaping, full of my come, crying so sweetly.” Lance came on the spot, and Keith fucked him through it completely.

This time around seemed to last forever, Keith holding him to the mattress as he thrust ceaselessly. Lance thought for sure he would die, his heart would just explode in his chest, fucked to death. He was frighteningly cool with this.

Lance was starting to lose feeling in his legs when he felt it. The beginning of Keith’s knot, pressing against the rim of his stretched hole on every down stroke. Lance began to struggle then, remembering the size of Keith’s cock and imagining how much bigger his knot would be.

He’d taken that already? No way, Keith had to have been imagining things. There was no way his hole could stretch any further. 

Keith’s hold on his neck tightened, and he used his other hand to push down on Lance’s shoulder’s effectively pinning him. He growled harshly and put the full weight of Command into his voice when he said “Submit.”

The result was instantaneous, his muscles relaxing and his asshole gushing warm, wet lubrication. It was all Keith needed to push his knot inside, securing them together. Keith shook, his orgasm tearing through him as he shot wave after wave of come into the Omega below him.

Lance could feel the warmth, as his ass filled with hot Alpha semen, being sucked in even deeper by the pulsing of his own orgasm. Keith continued to thrust, unable to pull back but still enjoying the feeling of grinding his cock into the warm, wet heat.

“Take it all, baby,” Keith growled. “Take it like the good little Omega bitch you are, just like that.” His knees began to slide on the mattress as he pushed Lance down, settling on top of him. He thrust again, and Lance shivered. 

“You’re gonna be so beautiful, fat with my pups.” Lance moaned at the thought. “I’m gonna breed you every chance I get.” Keith continued to whisper as he rolled them onto their sides, cradling Lances head of his arm. The second Lance was no longer being crushed by Keith’s weight he fell asleep. 

Lance’s heat had never passed so fast. It helped that Keith was there, filling his body with come, tricking it into believing he was getting pregnant. For all Lance knew, he would be pregnant. The thought did not scare him as much as it should have. 

Keith left now and then to take care of his own pressing matters, mostly eating and using the bathroom. He only went when Lance was asleep, and always seemed to return just as Lance was waking up, as if he knew. 

It was towards the end of Lance’s heat when Keith snuck back into their shared space, his mouth swollen and bleeding. Lance was immediately concerned.

“You’re hurt!” He cried, his hands moving to cup Keith’s face. He was beginning to regain his clarity and sense of self as the heat waned. 

“Shiro punched me,” Keith laughed, sounding wholly unconcerned. 

“What! Why? What happened?” Lance was frantic, what the hell was going on out there.

“Apparently I smell like wet, slutty Omega,” Keith purred pushing Lance onto his back, moving to straddle his chest. “Even Shiro can’t withstand that.”

 _Whoa._ His scent had caused Shiro to posture against Keith. He purred at the thought, his brain trying to imagine it when Keith popped him in the face lightly. 

“I can handle the fact the Shiro’s fucking shirt is under your pillow, but if you don’t get him off your mind right now I might have to choke you out a little.” Lance’s brain short circuited at the thought of Keith with his hands wrapped around his throat. 

Well that was interesting. File that away under fetishes to examine at a later date. 

Lance was brought back to the here and now by the sound of Keith’s zipper lowering, and the smell of unwashed Alpha dick right in front of his face. 

Keith shuffled forward a little and braced his hands on the wall behind Lance’s head, his rapidly thickening erection just millimeters from Lance’s mouth. 

Up until this point, Lance had been consumed with the need to have that cock as far up his asshole as it could go, but now, with his head slightly clearer, he could appreciate this offering for what it was.

Lance didn’t even need to lean forward to lick the head of Keith’s dick. He pushed his tongue into the slit, tasting semen and a little bit of himself. That huge fucker had been buried in his ass mere hours ago and Keith hadn’t showered in probably over a day. What should have been a disgusting thought only managed to fill Lance’s mouth with drool, and his eyelids fluttered shut as he took a mouthful in earnest.

“God, I fucking knew you’d be good at this,” Keith moaned. “Your fat, fucking mouth was made to suck dick.”

Lance took offense to the fat comment, but the rest was true. Lance had never shared his heat before, but he’d certainly sucked a lot of dick in his time at the Garrison. And if there was one thing Lance always aimed for, it was to be the best. 

“My pretty cock sucker,” Keith ran his fingers down the sides of Lance’s face, before hooking his thumb into Lance’s mouth, pulling slightly and causing drool to spill out down his face and throat. Lance moaned at the words, the vibrations sending a shiver up Keith’s spine. 

“I’m gonna fuck your face, baby, okay?” Keith asked, grasping both sides of Lances face, leaning his head against the wall to brace himself. 

Lance moaned his assent, his tongue pausing it’s work and his jaw going slack. 

Keith held Lance’s face in place as his hips began to thrust, going deeper and deeper until Lance was choking on every pass, with barely enough time to catch his breath in between. Tears sprung to his eyes and he opened them to stare up at Keith, who was watching him with the most reverent look Lance had ever seen on his face. 

Keith moaned, his knot swelling, until he pulled back suddenly and came without warning. His semen was so hot it almost hurt, but Lance closed his eyes and let it paint his face in thick, white streaks. Panting, Keith sank back, reaching behind himself to shove his fingers into Lance’s sopping, loose hole. 

With the crook of two fingers Lance was coming, his shout hoarse and gasping after the abuse of his throat. 

Lance opened his eyes to find Keith watching him, so he chose that moment to swipe his fingers through the mess on his face before thrusting them into his mouth, moaning slightly as he licked them clean.

“ _Fuck,_ Lance.” Keith cried, falling back, the blankets and pillows softening his landing. “You’re gonna fucking kill me, baby. I’m gonna die, for real.”

Lance laughed and followed the Alpha, entirely unconcerned with the jizz still painted on his face. “Nooo…” He laughed, leaning down to nuzzle Keith. “Don’t die Alpha, I couldn’t go on without you.”

Keith laughed but made a disgusted face, rolling away from Lance to reach underneath a pillow. He pulled out Shiro’s black tee shirt and used it to wipe away his come from Lance’s face.

“Why do I get the feeling that I’m the tree in you and Shiro’s pissing contest?” Lance asked, his eyes shining with mirth. 

“Pfft, what contest?” Keith asked. “Clearly I’ve already won.” He pulled Lance down to lay with him. 

Keith knotted him once more than night, and face to face they exchanged sloppy kisses, neither willing to say what they both knew. Lance’s heat was ending.

Sure enough, the next morning Lance woke with a clear head and an aching ass. 

“Oh my God,” he moaned, clutching his head. He felt like he’d been hit by a freight train. 

“Go get in the shower,” Keith suggested. “I’ll go find you something for the pain.”

Lance nodded and stood up, flushing at his nakedness, suddenly shy. His legs felt like food goo. He left the small space they’d shared for almost a week, his heart aching at the thought that they wouldn’t be sleeping there again.

Lance was miserable at the thought of dismantling and cleaning up his nesting space. That was the worst part about not going through heat in his own room, he couldn’t just collapse back into bed when he was done. 

The shower he took was almost as good as all the sex he’d had that week. The water pressure was perfect, and the heat was just right, loosening all of his sore muscles. Once he was clean he continued to stand under the spray, letting his mind blank out, avoiding everything. He thought he heard the door open at one point but when no one spoke, he assumed he was hearing things. After all, his ears were still slightly ringing.

After what felt like days but was probably more like an hour and a half, Lance turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. On the counter by the sink sat a glass with pale blue liquid and three pills of various colors. He was pretty sure he recognized them as the medications he had taken during his expellere period and downed them all without thought. 

On the lid of the toilet sat a pair of soft grey sweat pants and red tee shirt that he didn’t recognize. _Keith,_ his brain supplied. 

Melting at the Alpha’s thoughtfulness, Lance donned the borrowed clothing. The pants fit him perfectly, they must have been just slightly too long on Keith. That thought made him smile like an idiot. Pulling on the shirt, Lance turned to look in the mirror and gasped.

He looked _wrecked._

Lance had seen his mother after his heats, and he always just looked sort of tired. Happy, for sure, but fatigued. 

Lance looked like he’d been mauled by a wild animal. 

There were dark smudges under his eyes, and tiny bruises all over his face and neck. Looking closer, Lance could see the bruises for what they were: teeth marks. Some were even bloody, scabbing over already. The corners of his mouth were cracked and bleeding from being stretched and he didn’t even want to think about what his asshole looked like.

Lances’s eye widened and he turned his head frantically, trying to see the scent glands slightly below his ears on either side.

They were bare, no Bond Bites on either side. So, Keith had managed _some_ amount of self-control. 

Lance pointedly ignored the pang that thought brought.

 _Focus on the now, buddy,_ he told himself. 

He needed to clean up his space, he needed to let Shiro know it was over and they were safe to proceed with the mission, he needed to reconnect with his lion.

Mostly though, he needed some fucking food.

Dreading the thought of what he would return to, not sure if he wanted Keith to still be there or not, he opened the door to the small office. 

It was empty. 

Everything had been picked up, it was completely blank. If it didn’t reek of hormonal sex, Lance would have thought he was in the wrong room.

Lance high-tailed it down to his bedroom where he found his mattress and a new set of sheets and blankets already on it. The things he’d borrowed from the others were all folded neatly, sitting on his desk, even Shiro’s shirt. Lance blushed remembering how Keith had effectively covered it in his own come, to smother Shiro’s scent. Was that really just yesterday?

Everything was displayed there. Everything except Keith’s red jacket. 

Right… He’d expected this. Well, not for Keith to go all gallant Alpha and clean everything up, but for Keith to keep his things and for everything to go back to how it was. 

“Same old, same old,” Lance said to the empty room. Gathering the stolen items, Lance began the Omega walk of shame to return everything.

Luckily his walk was cut short when he found Hunk. 

“Whoa, dude.” He switched off the soldering iron and jumped up from his desk. “You look like shit.”

“I’m aware, thanks so much.” He huffed. “I’m just here to give you your headband.” He held it out to Hunk as if it had personally offended him.

“Oh, man, Lance. Do not even trip about this stuff, I’ll make sure it all gets to the right places.” He pulled the items from Lance’s weak grip. “You should go grab some food or something.”

“Thanks, man.” Lance sighed, feeling more exhausted with every second. 

“Hey, uh…” Lance paused in the doorway, his attempts to escape thwarted. “You and Keith? What’s up there?” 

Lance sighed, knowing this was coming, but not ready to discuss it. “Absolutely nothing.” 

Lance managed to eat an entire meal without running into anyone else. That in itself was a fucking miracle he wasn’t going to question. His still heightened sense of smell told him that the others weren’t too far away and helped him to avoid running into anyone on the way back to his room. 

The training rooms were nowhere near his bedroom, but Lance still found himself strolling by them. He followed the scent he’d grown so accustomed to over the past week, his heart swelling in his chest, his body begging him to find the source. 

He paused in front of the door he knew Keith was behind. All it would have taken was a press of a button and he could go in there, pause the simulation and wrap his arms around _his_ Alpha. Bury his nose in Keith’s neck and breath in the scent until he really, truly drowned. 

Something was holding him back though. He looked down at his feet, squeezing his eyes shut as he wavered. Why couldn’t he just open the stupid door?!

 _He kept his jacket…_ that hateful voice in his head whispered. _He doesn’t want you to have it, just like he doesn’t want you._

Lance spun on his heels and ran as quickly as his feet could take him. 

On the other side of the door Keith released the breath he’d been holding, berating himself as he picked back up his Blade and prepared to destroy a training droid. “Commence simulation, increase difficulty by 50%.” 

Lance found himself back in his room, it looked as sterile as a hospital after the space he’d been sharing with Keith. In truth, it was still a little messy, with his things scattered on the desk and hung on hooks in the walls. 

Only his bed was perfectly clean, made with tight hospital corners by Keith’s exacting standards. Suddenly, Lance was furious. He ripped the sheets and blankets off the bed, taking his pillow and throwing it against the door. The clothes on hooks went next, followed by all the random crap he kept on this desk. 

Fuck Keith! That motherfucker! How dare he just - fuck Lance all week, whisper disgusting, romantic words in his ears, make him feel safe and special and so, so loved. 

Come in him, over and over. Without protection.

The reality of the situation hit Lance hard. 

He could be pregnant.

Fuck, he probably was pregnant. The chances of conception between an Alpha and Omega during heat were almost 100%. 

What the _fuck_ had they been thinking? 

Briefly, Keith’s words from before came back to him, _so beautiful, fat with my pups._

That fucker…

Lance was exhausted. His legs gave out, and he let himself collapse onto the pile of blankets and clothes on his floor. He cried. 

He cried and cried until he could barely breath, choking on fat sobs. He was so fucking stupid. So, so stupid. Eventually his bawling tapered off and Lance fell asleep.

He awoke, unsurprisingly, with a headache. Briefly disoriented by his surroundings, he reached out groggily to find his Alpha. When his hand hit the cold, hard floor of his room everything came crashing back.

Keith. His stupidity. His probable pregnancy. Fucking Keith!

 _Think Lancey boy,_ he shook himself. _What would mom do in this situation?_

_Mom would never be in this situation because he’s not a fucking idiot._

Not helpful. Lance wracked his brain. He needed to get his shit together. He needed to clean up his temper tantrum and figure out the next steps. 

Lance began sorting through the stuff on his floor, putting everything in its place. He made his bed -messily, fuck you Keith - and bent down to grab his pillow when he felt something heavy inside the case. Reaching in, Lance knew was it was before he even saw it.

It was the smell. Strong, dangerous, with a hint of Lance’s heat scent. 

Keith’s red jacket.

Lance had to sit then. He had to figure out what was going on, he had to talk to Keith! But first, he had to put on that fucking jacket and drown in the scent of his Alpha.

His Alpha. 

Lance jumped up, running out of his room. He could tell by the silence in the castle and his own, slightly screwed up internal clock, that it had to be some point in the night. He’d slept most of the day, it was no wonder he had a headache, he was probably dehydrated. 

His pace slowed to a jog, before falling to a slow creep. Okay, he was fucking dying. The pain medication he’d taken earlier had definitely worn off and he felt like a piece of chewed bubblegum that had also been stabbed in the asshole. 

He wasn’t aware of his whining, but he must have made more progress than he realized because suddenly a door on his left was opening and Keith was leaning out.

“Lance?” He was shirtless, in loose track pants and even in his injured state of mind Lance couldn’t help appreciating the view. He also couldn’t help noticing that Keith didn’t look injured _at all_.

“Why aren’t you hurt?” Lance all but shouted, throwing his hands in the air. This would have been fine if his legs had been even slightly sturdier, and as such, his knees gave out and he began to collapse. 

Keith caught him before he hit the floor.

“Uhm, like my body or my feelings?” Keith asked, pulling Lance back into a standing position. 

“Both!” Lance’s voice was reaching a hysterical volume, and Keith pulled him into his room, quickly shutting the doors. 

“Chill out Lance, Pidge is across the hall.” He pushed the now trembling Omega towards his bed. 

“I will not chill out, I am pissed! And pregnant!”

“Whoa, what?” Keith climbed on top of Lance, pressing him down into the mattress. He tried not to be distracted by how cute Lance looked in his jacket, but he couldn’t help the pleased rumble that started up in his chest. 

“Oh, don’t you start that Alpha crap now, buddy!” Lance was less threatening sprawled out on his back in Keith’s bed, but he tried to focus on his words. “You knocked me up!” 

“Lance,” Keith laughed a little. “You’re not pregnant.” 

“Not yet! But as we speak one of your little sperms is probably fertilizing my egg! Implanting into my uterus, dividing! Creating a zygote!” 

“Wow, you spend too much time with Pidge,” Keith rolled his eyes, grabbing Lance’s hands, which had been halfheartedly attempting to push him off, and pinning them above his head.

“You’re not pregnant Lance, because I gave you a morning after pill.” 

“What?” Lance stilled, thinking furiously… Those pills on the sink. Were they all pain pills? Lance had been half out of his mind, they could have been anything and he would have swallowed them. “Oh…”

“Yeah, you can access your uncrazy now, everything is fine.” Seeing that Lance had indeed calmed down, he sat back. “As much as I like the idea of you barefoot and pregnant, we have a mission to complete.”

“Right, of course you’re right…” Lance trailed off. Keith must have picked up on his less than enthused tone because he laid down next to Lance and pulled the Omega up into his arms, cradling him.

“We can’t have a baby yet, Lance.” He murmured, petting the Blue Paladins fluffy hair, making it even more messy.

“Yet?” Lance asked, meekly, keeping his nose pressed against Keith’s neck, blissing out on protective Alpha pheromones. 

“Oh, you better believe I’m putting a baby in you one day.” Keith sighed, seemingly as blissed out as Lance. What Lance didn’t know was that his pheromones were also in overdrive, and his scent screamed _coddle me, love me, I’m yours._

Lance fought his instincts and sat up to look Keith in the eyes. “But you didn’t bite me? Wait, no, you bit the shit out of me, I look like a leopard. But no Bond Bite?” 

Keith grinned at that, scanning over Lance’s exposed skin, admiring his handiwork. 

“Well no, I didn’t. I tried to talk to you about it, after the first time I knotted you, but I got kind of distracted.”

Lance wracked his brain. “You said you wanted us to talk? But then you just started telling me how much you wanted to fuck me.” 

“Yeah well, if you hadn’t been pumping out ‘fuck me’ scent, I might have been able to keep a straight thought in my head.” He leaned up, pressing his mouth against Lance’s. 

“I didn’t want to mark you without your explicit consent. Eventually you were so fucked out, you would have agreed to anything, so it was too late to ask.”

“Pfft, I wouldn’t have agreed to anything. I’m not insane.” Lance rolled his eyes which only made Keith grin, teeth sharp and frightening.

“You definitely agreed to let me piss on you,” he laughed.

“What?! Shut up, no I didn’t! You wanna piss on me?! Pervert!” Lance pretended to struggle out of his grasp and Keith pretended to let him think he had a chance. 

“Maybe one day,” the Alpha said, laying back with a yawn. “Not tonight. Tonight, I wanna go to sleep. I am fucking tired.”

Lance could get behind that sentiment, and he purred when Keith began undressing him, leaving only the borrowed sweatpants on.

“I’m afraid if I take those off, we’ll never get to sleep.”

“Speak for yourself buddy, you’re not going anywhere near my asshole for at least a week. Maybe two.”

Keith smiled and pulled Lance up against him. He took a minute to breath in the Omega’s scent, letting it lull him to sleep. 

Tomorrow, they would have to have a real talk. About feelings, about relationships, about all the bullshit he’d been putting off. But for now, they could do this.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been reading ABO fics for a long time (like, a loooong time). This is my first time writing one. I've taken bits and pieces from worlds I liked and added a bit of my own ideas to the mix.
> 
>    
> [come say hi to me on my tumblr :)](http://thinkpinkwrites.tumblr.com)


End file.
